4craftfandomcom-20200213-history
V
/v/ Video Games History - V5 9/3/2016, 1pm EST: /v/ was founded by MasterE, who then passed the leadership to Past3rOfMupp3ts during the Great Migration when boards began traveling to their new Island homes. IbexiSterlinfa begins rallying the newly founded board's members in preparation to travel to /v/ Island. Historian Randomguardian begins to explain the history of the /v/ board in previous versions of 4Craft. 9/3/2016, 2pm-4pm EST: /v/'s members travel to /v/ island, after a long journey they arrive at the northwestern mountain of /v/ island and begin primitive mining operations in the mountainside. Only 5 /v/ members completed the trek across the desolate v5 terrain, members who do not complete the journey begin demanding a bed for teleportation via "/b home" and the quest for wool begins. 9/3/2016, 5pm-8pm EST: /v/'s members acquire 3 pieces of wool, and are then given two stacks of wool by Admin Coty for no clear reason. /v/ is now 10 members strong, it's members at the time in order of rank: Past3rOfMupp3ts, MasterE, IbexiSterlinfa, Randomguardian, Deyahruhd, yowza1997, podasky, iceu, snack (unknown in-game name), AnotherMineCraft. At around 7pm diamonds were being handed out via a double chest under our nether portal by a member whose identity will be protected. /v/'s underground base is completed (point 1 of V Island image), rooms are parceled out, two large wheat farms are constructed. 9/3/2016, 9pm EST: /v/ member IbexiSterlinfa travels to the lake on the south-western side of /v/ Island (point 2 of V Island image) for a peaceful fishing trip and is surprised to find five members of the board /tg/ who did not provide a reason to their exploration of /v/ Island. The members of /tg/ were equipped with enchanted diamond swords, 3 sets of enchanted iron, 2 sets of diamond armor one set with enchantments and one without enchantments. Suddenly, the members of /tg/ began to attack /v/ member IbexiSterlinfa seemingly unprovoked on /v/'s own island, beginning a feud that would soon spiral into war with the two boards. 9/3/2016, 10pm - 9/4/2016, 12:05am EST: /v/'s members begin preparing for war, at this time scout Deyahruhd is sent west searching for /tg/'s point of origin. During the mission, Deyahruhd discovers the base of the board /x/ located at the northern point of their largest pyramid on /x/ island and plunders their valuables. By 10:30pm member IbexiSterlinfa is traveling in the nether, searching for a nether fortress. IbexiSterlinfa is surprised to find a lone /tg/ member constructing pathways through the nether, and follows this /tg/ member back to their nether portal. After 15 minutes of surveillance on this portal it is confirmed that this is in fact the portal leading to /tg/'s home base. IbexiSterlinfa then boldly ventured into the nether portal and immediately began seeking revenge by killing two /tg/ members and slaying several horses. It is at this point that the war between /v/ and /tg/ was officially declared. Between 10:45pm and 12:00am two more raids would occur, the first resulted in IbexiSterlinfa viewing /tg/'s community chests while they watched in horror because they were truced at the time due to MasterE's repeated pleas to "control /v/'s members" and the second raid in which /tg/ member xperv_ (confirmation needed) and /v/ member IbexiSterlinfa began a duel, which ultimately was indecisive as neither member was killed and much food was wasted. Nearing 12:00am several members of /v/ began to retire for the day, a wise strategy was formed between /v/ members IbexiSterlinfa and Deyahruhd that the /v/ base would be raided by /tg/ in the night due to their superior manpower, and the two quietly raided much of /v/'s valuables excluding a double chest under their netherportal, which held 64 diamonds at the time. /v/ members also placed decoy chests in the walls of their base which, if destroyed or looted would mean that members of /tg/ will have used a client or hacks to discover these traps. /v/ member Randomguardian also claims to have hidden /v/'s treasures in a chest (point 3 of /v/ Island image) and recovered them the morning of 9/4/2016. 9/4/2016, 10am: /v/ members discover that their mountainous stronghold was attacked by /tg/ during the night as members had foretold they would the night before. It is at this point a shell, having all features destroyed. Most /v/ members quit, but a few remain and migrate to new boards. Category:Board